


It's Late, I Can't Think of a Good Title. Sad Barnes Has a Meltdown (???)

by No_Fandom_No_Life



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fandom_No_Life/pseuds/No_Fandom_No_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tumblr post: </p><p>http://forma-vitae.tumblr.com/post/149638907800/thewinterrcaptain-post-captain-america-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Late, I Can't Think of a Good Title. Sad Barnes Has a Meltdown (???)

**Author's Note:**

> O.S. = Off Screen  
> //=overlapping dialogue  
> Bolded text= Scene Headings  
> Italicized text= Action  
> (text example)= Action directly relating to the dialogue

**Int. Restaurant Kitchen. Night.**

O.S. REPORTER 1

//Mr.Barnes would you care to make a statement concerning your trial? Would you care to comment on SHIELD's involvement in your case? 

O.S. REPORTER 2

//Are you planning to plead insanity? Can I get a comment on the public fears regarding government corruption within your case?

O.S. REPORTER 3

//Mr.Barnes! Mr.Barnes! Just smile for the camera! 

_STEVE ROGERS is storming through the kitchen with BUCKY BARNES in tow. He slips a $50 bill to a bust boy standing by the door._

STEVE ROGERS

Don't let anyone outside this door and they'll be more where that came from. 

 

* * *

 

**Ext. Alleyway Outside Restaurant. Night.**

_Bucky Barnes stumbles through the door and promptly lights a cigarette. Steve Rogers grabs the cigarette out of his mouth and throws it on the ground._  

STEVE ROGERS

You're quitting remember?

_Bucky Barnes takes in a deep breath then turns and starts walking out of the alley._

STEVE ROGERS

Where are you going? 

BUCKY BARNES

I just need to clear my head.

_Steve Rogers runs up and grabs Bucky Barnes' arm._

STEVE ROGERS

Hey, we're in this together remember. Talk to me. Tell me what's getting at you tonight. 

_Bucky Barnes pulls his arm away._

BUCKY BARNES

What is with you and talking? The old Steve never did that. 

STEVE ROGERS

Yeah, well the old Steve is dead. And so is the old Bucky. We aren't the same anymore Buck, so how about instead of trying to run away from that reality you face it with me?

BUCKY BARNES

Feelings are for pansies Steve. 

STEVE ROGERS

Okay, first off you can't use that word anymore. And second off it's not the 30's anymore. Nothings gonna happen if you just talk to me. 

BUCKY BARNES

That's a bunch of bull and you know it. 

STEVE ROGERS

Buck just-

BUCKY BARNES

I'm going home.

_Bucky turns and starts leaving._

STEVE ROGERS

Bucky just listen to me!

BUCKY BARNES

I'm leaving. 

STEVE ROGERS

Bucky just tell me what is going on inside that head of yours!

BUCKY BARNES

What do you want me to tell you Steve?! That I'm fucking scared? That every morning I wake up feeling out of place? That every time I look at you I think of what I did? The way I fucking hurt my own best friend? 

STEVE ROGERS

Jesus, it was not that bad. 

BUCKY BARNES

Not that bad? Not that bad?! Do you not remember what happened? Cause I sure fucking do!

STEVE ROGERS

You're overreacting, I was fine. 

BUCKY BARNES

(Bucky Barnes hits the wall as he speaks.)

You were in the hospital! And it was all my fault!

_Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes stare at each other for a moment. Bucky Barnes leans against the wall._

BUCKY BARNES

You don't get it. It was all my fault Steve. All of the deaths, all of the crimes. It was me. And everyday I have to stand in court and listen to my lawyer say it was the shocks, or the medicine, or this or that; but at the end of the day it was me. I pulled the trigger. I killed a child Steve. No one ever mentions that. I looked a child in the eyes and shot him. I watched his beautiful, delicate brown eyes turn, empty. They were so blank. And as the blood pooled around him my first thought, my first fucking thought was "How am I gonna get the stains out of the rug?". How am I gonna get rid of the stains. What sick fuck thinks that way? You were right, Steve, when you said the old Bucky is dead. But you were wrong in thinking he was resurrected. I am not Bucky. I am a demon who deserves to be killed. I should be killed Steve. I don't deserve to live in a world where a rug matters more than a fucking life. 

_Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes stand in silence. Steve Rogers sighs and sits down on the steps. Bucky Barnes slides down the wall and sits._

 STEVE ROGERS

You're Bucky okay? And I'm Steve which means we stick together no matter what. Nothing is every going to fucking change that. Not on my watch.

_Steve Rogers stands up and walks over to Bucky Barnes. He sits next to him, beat, then places his arm around Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes sobs at this and turns his head into Steve Rogers' breast. Steve Rogers hugs him and holds him. Ad Lib: It's okay, you're okay, every things fine, etc. The camera pulls away from the two and pans to a shot of the alleyway. It is revealed in some way that this is the alley Steve Rogers was beat up in in Captain America: The First Avenger. _


End file.
